The Softer Side of New Earth
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: J/K shippy! What if it had been Harry who was stranded on New Earth with Kathryn instead of Chakotay? NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Stasis Pods

**The Softer Side of New Earth**What if it had been Harry who was stranded on New Earth with Kathryn  
instead of Chakotay?  
**  
Warning/Disclaimer:** Adult Content. Own Nothing. Sure wish I did though. Unfortionatly, everything belongs to  
Paramount

Summary:

**Pairing:** Janeway/Kim

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I've got a beta reader, for this story, 'Lady Henrietta', who was my beta for my other J/K fic, 'Not Your Usual Love Story'. I want to do a sequal, but I've got total writer's block for that one, so it may be awhile, but I do hope that you enjoy this one in the mean time!  
**  
**Chapter One: **The Stasis Pods

Kathryn blinked her eyes open and turned to find the young ensign doing the  
same. He looked at her and they both nodded to each other as they pushed themselves out of  
the stasis pods, stretching a little as they did so and looked around their  
surroundings, _"Doctor to Captain Janeway." _Harry turned to the Captain as  
she tapped her communicator to respond.

"We're here Doctor,"

_"Are you and Ensign Kim alright?" _She looked at Harry who nodded, but  
kept quite. She smiled a little at him, trying to reassure him that everything  
was going to be fine, before looking away and answered the Doctor, "Were  
fine. How long were we in stasis?"

_"You were in stasis for approximately two weeks."_

Kathryn looked at Harry in surprise and he showed the same expression as she  
asked, "That long?"

_"Yes. I'm also afraid that I have yet to find a cure for the insect bite  
that has infected you. My only other option is contacting the Vidians. They  
are more advanced in medicine. It's possible they may be able to help."_"Understood," Kathryn didn't want to risk Voyager contacting a species  
that she knew were not to be trusted, but she wanted Harry's opinion first  
and turned to him. "What do you think?

He shook his head with disappointment in his eyes."I don't want Voyager  
risking themselves for us. I couldn't live with the guilt if something  
happened and we never hear from them again. I'm sure you couldn't either,  
knowing you sent them into that kind of danger."

Kathryn nodded, knowing he was right. She couldn't live with herself if she  
sent them into dangerous territory and they were captured. She knew what she  
had to do, although it hurt like hell and tapped her communicator.

"Ensign Kim and I have come to an agreement. You are not to contact the  
Vidians."

_"Understood, Doctor out," _he sounded depressed on the other end and she  
wanted to be there to comfort him, to comfort all her crew. She knew it would  
be hard for them to adjust to a life without Harry and her as Captain, but she  
had full confidence in Chakotay's ability to continue on and get Voyager  
home. She was sure that he would do a fine job.

She had to live in the present, and she was determined to make life here as  
easily as possible for Harry and for herself.

"Well Ensign. Looks like we're stuck here together. Let's get started  
on that cabin."

"Yes, Captain," Harry responded giving her a little smile in return as he  
followed her to where Voyager had beamed down all their belongings and the  
means of building a shelter.

"You know Harry. It just occurred to me. We're not exactly in a command  
structure anymore. Why don't you call me Kathryn," she reminded walking  
away a little, missing the, 'I don't know about this' look in his eyes.

"You'll have to give me a little time for that one okay. I'm just so  
used to calling you Captain." She turned with a sigh and gave him a  
reassuring look and she walked back to where he stood so that they were now  
face to face.

"I'm not the Captain here Harry, just Kathryn." She could still see the  
reluctance in his eyes. "Would it help if I made it an order?" she joked  
and was pleased to see Harry grin a little. She wanted him to feel comfortable  
around her. After all, they were going to be stuck here for a long time  
together.

"Probably," he answered with that certain twinkle in his eye; the one  
that always brightened her day to see. She grinned back.

"Very well then Ensign Kim. I hereby order you to call me Kathryn for as  
long as we are stuck here together on this planet." He gave a little laugh  
and she couldn't help but think how adorable it made him look. He had an  
infectious laugh and couldn't help but let out a small giggle of her own.

"Yes, Kathryn," he said still grinning, surprised that it had come out so  
easily._ 'Well it did help that she ordered me to do it'.  
_  
She smiled brightly at this and it almost made Harry forget that they were  
trapped here and were never going to see Voyager, their friends or Earth  
again. He thought about Libby and his heart suddenly shattered. On Voyager  
there was hope that he would possibly one day be able to see her again, but  
now he knew that it was never going to happen. He fell quite and looked at his  
new roommate wondering if she were leaving anyone behind too.

_'Well, if I have to be stuck here, at least I'm not alone, and I can't  
think of anyone else better than her to be stranded with,' _he thought and  
forced that smile back on again, not wanting her to see his sadness, because  
then that would make her sad and he didn't want her to be sad. He needed her  
strength now more than ever.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Please review if you want more?


	2. Close Quarters

**Chapter Two: **Close Quarters

It's been a week and a half since Voyager's departure and Kathryn was now poking and prodding at one of the dead insects that had infected them, while Harry was practicing his clarinet in his room. Kathryn closed her eyes briefly as she listened to him play. The tone he was currently playing was soft and so sweet. The kind of melody that makes one want to picture fields of gold and rushing waters and the most gorgeous flying birds in their mind as they listened. She opened her eyes and shook her head from her daydream before concentrating on her research again.

She groaned finding herself unable to do so and put her research equipment away deciding to take a much needed break. Harry said earlier that day that she'd been working too hard and that she should relax a little more, and he was right. She's been working none stop since Voyager left and she barely got any sleep as result. It was only when Harry insisted that she rest that she did because she didn't want to worry him, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wondering. She was afraid that she wouldn't find a cure and even if she did, the chances of them ever reaching the alpha quadrant are slim to none, even impossible under the circumstances, but even so she didn't want Harry to give up hope.

She went to his room to say goodnight. He had his eyes closed; she leaned against the doorway and folded her arms across her chest to watch him. He opened his eyes, and they sparkled in greeting. "You can come in you know, I don't bite," Harry invited as he put his instrument away and sat gently on his bed. He smiled warmly in her direction and patted the spot on the bed next to him. She looked reluctant a second before smiling herself and moved from the doorway and perched herself next to him.

This is the first time she's been in his room.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," she said a little shyly for some reason. She was still getting used to the idea of living with Harry and only Harry, but so far everything was going well and she cherished the friendship they had been building, more rapidly then she had anticipated. Their relationship had been more out of respect on Voyager, but here it had built into so much more then that. It was his constant presence that kept her going, though it seemed like he could tell when she wanted to be alone and made himself scarce.

"Goodnight, Kathryn," he said covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned. She giggled and stood from the bed while smiling down at him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired. You should get some sleep too, Harry," she suggested.

Harry looked up and nodded, "You're right. I'll see you in the morning then." Kathryn nodded and left his room.

Meanwhile on Voyager, Tom found himself missing Harry and the Captain deeply. They were the only ones who believed and had faith in him when no one else would. Harry was his best friend and he's come to think of him as the little brother he's never had and the Captain. She had become his rock, his source of hope when all seemed lost and everything he did now was for her. She had helped him become a better person and he owed her everything.

He missed her so much. There had to be someway to help them. If only he could convince Chakotay to contact the vidians. He knew it was dangerous and that Chakotay would follow the Captain's orders and not put Voyager in danger, but he needed them and Voyager needs it's Captain. It's not that he doesn't trust Chakotay, even though they hardly see eye to eye on anything; unlike himself and the Captain. They were practically joined at the hip from the very beginning. He just didn't know what to do without her.

He entered engineering and walked up to B'Elanna's station, leaning against the console. She glanced up at him, looking a little annoyed while working. "I'm a little busy right now Paris; whatever it is it'll have to wait till later."

Tom shook his head while standing straighter, ignoring her statement. He really needed someone to talk to, "B'Elanna, I've been overhearing some of the Starfleet crew talking. Their not happy about what happened. I was wondering, how are the mokee taking it?"

"How do you think they're taking it? This isn't a Starfleet issue, Paris. We've all become family, Starfleet and mokee alike. It's affecting everyone, not just the Starfleet officers," B'Elanna explained sadly, yet a little irritated that Paris didn't think her people missed the Captain or Harry. God! How she missed her, Starfleet terribly.

Paris nodded determinedly, "then lets' do something about it?"

B'Elanna shook her head going back to what she was working on, "like what?"

Tom grew frustrated at her hostile behavior towards him, "I don't know. But, it doesn't seem like we should just accept this."

B'Elanna looked up him again," I tend to agree, but right now, I can't think of anything else we can do."

"B'Elanna, we can't just give up on them," Tom protested pleading with her to help him through his eyes.

She softened up a bit, "I'm sorry Tom, but there's nothing we can do. If you can come up with any ideas, I'll listen. Until then, I think we both should just take a deep breath and move on." She went back to work and Tom felt like hitting her consol, but kept himself under control and left engineering in a furry.

Kathryn felt the sunshine rays coming in through the opened window, landing on her fare skin and lazily opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched before throwing off the covers, threw on a robe and headed toward the wash room, but heard the sonic shower running and realized that Harry had beat her to it. She decided to wait for her turn and walked to the kitchen and ordered some coffee from the replicator. She removed her favorite beverage and sat at the table thinking if she should continue her research or take Harry and go explore woods. It would be a nice break and she's been meaning to explore it more.

"Penney for your thoughts," Harry said walking into the kitchen with a robe tied around his waist. She glanced in his direction and nodded.

"I was just thinking what I should do today. I should continue the research, but I've been wanting to explore the woods more. I think it would be a nice break. Would you go with me Harry?" she asked already knowing that there was no way that he'd say no.

He folded his arms while leaning against the side of the table, smiling down at her. "Of course, Kathryn. There's no way I'd let you go on your own out there. We still don't know all the dangers that are in those woods. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kathryn's eyes lit up as a smile graced her features. She rested her chin on her palm while making her elbow more comfortable on the table top. "And here I thought, I was supposed to be the mother hen."

Harry stared at her a moment before he smiled as well and a little laugh escaped his throat.

"I promise not to be that bad, but I just can't help it sometimes, especially when it comes to you." He then blushed and turned away from embarrassment at the teasing gaze she now gave him.

"I'll hold you to that Harry," she said as she stood and headed to take her turn with the sonic shower.

Harry watched her leave and thanked whatever god was out there that he wasn't alone. His eyes suddenly lit up with excitement at the thought of exploring the woods more with her and went to his room to change and get ready for his day with Kathryn.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Please review! I love and appreciate the support. It also helps me to update faster, knowing that people are enjoying my stories.**


	3. Getting Closer

**A/N: Hey guy's! Sorry about the wait. This is where the J/K-ness starts to come along, just to warn you. **

**Chapter Three: **Getting Closer

Kathryn stepped out of her room and entered the kitchen and spotted Harry sitting at the table waiting for her. He looked up as she entered, his eyes brightened at seeing her, eying her with interest, then grinned a little. "I still can't get over how gorgeous you look in that dress. I'm still getting used to seeing you in one. You always wore your uniform on Voyager," he expressed while standing and made his way across the table to her and folded his arms across his chest and smiled.

Kathryn looked down at the simple light red dress she had put on and smiled a little at his complement. "I'm glad it pleases you Harry. But to be honest, I really miss my uniform," she said sadly, shifting her eyes away from his.

Harry tried to brighten the mood, "there's nothing stopping you from wearing it."

Kathryn shook her head, "except for what's the point? I'm not in command anymore. I should just except that and move on, but it's hard Harry, so hard. I'm just glad you're here to help me through it." Harry lifted her chin with his finger, trying to tell her with his eyes that he always will be there for her.

"You're helping me through this just as much as I'm helping you, Kathryn. Don't forget that. I don't think I could do this without you," he said pulling away, after realizing how close they were. He clasped his hands together behind his back, trying to hide his embarrassment and rocked a little back and fourth on his heels and decided to change the subject, "are you ready to go?"

Kathryn watched him and nodded while turning around and headed for the exit, "let's go." Harry made sure that he had his phaser handy and secured it in his back pocket then followed her out the door.

Later that evening, Harry and Kathryn were forced to return to the cabin because of unexpected rain, which was quickly turning into a fierce thunder storm.

Kathryn tossed and turned in bed, but try as she might, she just could not fall asleep. Lightning flashed through her window, followed by a load bang, making her jump up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. She never would have told any of the crew this, but she hated thunder storms. They brought back bad memories and this one seemed to be just worse by the second. Making her mind up, she threw off her covers and made her way quietly to Harry's room.

She entered his room without being invited and tiptoed to the side of his bed and shook his shoulder, "Harry." He didn't budge and she envied that he could sleep through this. She tried again, more loudly this time, "Harry." He groaned and reached up to take off his eye mask, blinking his eyes confusedly for a second before they focused on her and smiled little, but his eyes showed concern.

"Can't sleep?" he probed sitting up and leaned his back against the bedpost.

Kathryn shook her head while playing with her fingers a little nervously. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Harry blinked a little surprised, but realized that she must be afraid of the thunder storm and nodded while scooting over to make more room for her on the bed and lifted the blankets for her to get under. She smiled and got underneath them. He wrapped his arm her shoulders and smoothed her hair comfortingly. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a thunder storm."

"Rub it in why don't you? It's not so much fear as it is bad memories," she said jumping as another loud bang rattled the cabin.

Harry brought her closer, telling her everything was going to be okay. "Want to talk about those bad memories, maybe it'll help to talk about them?"

Kathryn shook her head, "not really; it'll just make it worse."

Harry sighed, nodding, continuing to hold her, "okay."

Kathryn smiled scooting further down the bed so that she could rest her head on his chest. "No funny business mister," she teased, causing Harry to smile and run his fingers tenderly through her hair.

"No worries, but you're making it awfully difficult for me not to you know. There's nothing more painful for a man, then to have a beautiful woman on top of him, knowing that he can't do anything," he teased back. Kathryn smiled, closing her eyes.

"Nice try Harry," she said, his presents easing her fear and she began to drift off to sleep.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying," he defended himself playfully while still smoothing her hair as she fell asleep.

The next morning, the storm was long over and Harry slowly opened his eyes and felt something soft and delicate on his chest. He remembered what happened the night before and smiled. He looked down and taking the advantage, smoothed the back of his fingers against her cheek. She turned her head away from him and pulled his hand back wondering what the heck was happening to him.

He gently pushed her off him and watched her turn on her side, her back facing him and getting comfortable. He then pushed off the covers quietly and stood from the bed and streched, then made his way to the sonic shower.

Not long after Harry had left, Kathryn opened her eyes and instantly knew that she was not in her own room, she sat up confused before remembering that she had come to Harry for comfort last night because she was afraid of the storm. She got out of bed and made her way back to her own room, wondering what Harry must think of her.

After Harry dressed he went to the kitchen to find Kathryn continuing her research and sat down on the chair next to her, "don't you think it's a little early for that; did you even eat anything yet?" he probed in a worried tone. He's come to learn her bad habits, and having coffee in the morning without breakfast was one of them. Something he's determined to change, for her sake. She'll make herself sick at this rate. And that's the last thing they needed.

She turned and narrowed her eyes a little, "you know I hate to cook."

Harry sighed worriedly, "you can always ask me and I'll make you something."

Kathryn smiled and nodded, "alright Harry, if it'll make you happy. You can make me something to eat."

Harry smiled back as he stood, "what you like?"

Kathryn turned her attention back to her work, turning serious again, "surprise me."

Harry sighed and went to cook her something, wishing that she could learn to take it easy for awhile. He didn't know about her, but he was actually beginning to enjoy this time alone with her. He still missed earth, his friends Tom and B'Lanna and the rest of them, but most of all Libby, but he had to face reality. He knew the odds were against them and that they may never get off this planet. He unconsciously turned his head so that he could see her, the woman he respected more than anything and had been building a close friendship with these past few weeks and he couldn't deny that his feelings were growing for her more with each day and it scared him, because he was still in love with Libby. He knew that he would have to let her go and he also knew that it was not going to be easy, even painful. He turned his head and wondered if she were thinking the same thing about someone else she had left behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please review!**


	4. Falling Slowly

**Chapter Four:** Falling Slowly

Tom lay awake in bed, just staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, because he missed his friends so much. He sighed, feeling depressed, then tossed aside his covers and decided to change into his uniform and get ready for the day. He needed something to get his mind off them and decided that a game of pool would do the trick, but then he remembered that he usually played pool with Harry and shook his head, 'I'll just have to play against a hologram', he said to himself as he walked out the door and made his way to the holodeck.

Tom entered the holodeck, surprised that it was already in use. He smiled a little when Chakotay looked up from the pool table and made his way over to him, "so you couldn't sleep either, huh?" The commander shook his head and deleted the hologram he was playing with.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Paris?" the Commander, now Captain probed as he started racking the balls up again.

Tom shook his head as he got a q stick of his own, "wanna play some pool with me? I really don't feel like playing against a hologram right now."

Chakotay nodded and smiled, "sure Tom, but don't kill me if I win."

"That's a pretty big if, Chakotay. The only person, who ever stood a chance against me was the Captain." He winced, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"What for, you miss her, it's not hard to tell. We all do," Chakotay replied. Tom looked up and nodded.

"I miss her and Harry a lot, I wonder how they're doing right now?" he said more to himself then Chakotay, who looked back with sympathy in his gaze.

"Knowing the Captain, probably just fine, Tom, I'm sure that Harry's trying everything he can to get her to not work herself to death," Chakotay replied removing the rack from the table and placed it aside, "Your shot."

Tom nodded and bent low to the table, lining his q stick with the white ball and hit it. He felt sudden pride when he got two of the solid balls in a pocket and grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "prepare to lose, Chakotay."

"We'll just see about that, Tom," Chakotay challenged with a grin of his own.

Meanwhile, Harry was busy making a little present for Kathryn in his room and he couldn't wait to give it to her. He had found what looked to be something like a sapphire by a little stream that he had discovered in the woods earlier that day. He had gone by himself because she wanted to continue the research and he hadn't shown her it yet because he wanted it to be a surprise.

He carefully slipped the pendent on the silver chain that he had replicated and then placed it in a little box that he had replicated also. 'I hope she likes it,' he thought as he got up from the bed and made his way to the dresser and hid it where he kept his clarinet.

There was a knock on the side of his door and he turned around to see her standing there, in that cute little light blue nightgown, 'blue is definitely her color.' He grinned and she grinned back as she stepped into the room.

"What are you grinning about now," she probed sitting on his bed. Harry leaned against his dresser as he folded his arms against his chest.

"I'd tell you, but you'd probably slap me and never speak to me again and I couldn't bare that,' he replied moving away from the nightstand and sat besides her on the bed, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Oh," she responded playfully as if she was flirting back, which surprised Harry a little.

He blushed and nodded, "I was just thinking how sexy you look in that nightgown and that blue really suites you." He braced himself for the slap that never came and opened his eyes.

"You really thought I would slap you?" she probed raising her eyebrow a little. Harry nodded, feeling somewhat foolish for thinking that she would actually hit him, because he knew that she never would and never has.

"I'm sorry, it was just instinct, I guess.' He shrugged his shoulders as he looked away and focused his eyes on the drawer where he had hidden the necklace he had made for her. He felt the palm of her hand against his cheek as she turned him so that she had his attention again.

"I could never hit you Harry. You mean too much to me," she said, leaning her forehead against his. He relaxed his against hers and let his hands wonder up her sides, he felt her shiver a little as he did so, then buried his fingers in her hair, which she had let down tonight. He loved her hair, especially the way it was now.

"You should leave your hair down more, it's lovely," he said as he played with little strands of her hair and he loved the way it felt as his slid his fingers through it.

"Flattery will get you no where, Mr. Kim." She pulled away a little so that she could still look into his eyes. He dropped his hands and batted his eye lashes.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far and what's with, Mr. Kim? And here I thought that we were on a first name bases," he found himself flirting and blinked his eyes with surprise at himself.

"Are you flirting with me Harry?" she probed. Harry turned bright red and looked away

"No…yes…no…well, maybe, but you started it," he blamed turning to look in her eyes again. Her mouth dropped as if insulted.

"I started it? Who was the one that told me that I look sexy in my nightgown, huh, Mr. Kim?" Harry's cheeks turned even redder, if possible.

"Okay, so I started it. And just what are you going to do about it?" he probed mischievously, scooting even closer to her.

She grinned and moved in like she was going to kiss him, which caused Harry to burn with desire, which has been slowly building up for her. He lowered his gaze to her lips as they got closer to his, but at the last second she pulled back, but leaned forward again and kissed his cheek instead.

"Goodnight Harry," she said as she pulled away and jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. She turned back around and gave him a little smile, then made her way to her room.

Harry watched her go, taking the time to admire her backside, before letting out a breath and fell backwards on his back. 'Maybe I'm moving too fast, I should just slow down a little. I don't even know if she's interested in me that way anyway. I know how I feel now though, tonight just made me realize it. I'm falling for her." He groaned and covered his face with his hands. 'I wonder if she's falling for me too, but somehow I doubt it.'

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: Please, please, review! **


	5. Desire or Something More?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, but I've had a huge case of writers block and I've been busy with other things, but I do plan on seeing this story through to the end. Even if takes awhile, I will finish it for the fans!**

**Chapter Five:** Desire or Something More?

While Kathryn was outside the cabin tending to her new planted garden, Harry was inside cooking dinner. It was nothing extravagant, just some chicken salad, bread and water at her request. Not the he was complaining, he enjoyed chicken salad, he was just glad that she was finally starting to open up to him more and letting him know when she was hungry and when she was depressed because she missed Voyager. She shouldn't have to go through her depression alone, because he still missed Voyager too, so much. He dreamed about being back on board, playing pool with Tom in the holodeck, and taking orders from the Captain on the bridge like old times, but those days were gone. It's been way too long since Voyager left orbit and he may as well accept the fact now that he was never going to see their ship again. He sighed sadly as he set his plate on the table and left the cabin to tell her that dinner was ready.

It was still daylight when Harry exited the cabin and spotted his room mate not far off, digging in the soil, the sunlight dancing down on her hair as the sun went down, made it seem like a halo as it blew a little with the cool breeze. His breath caught in his throat, stunned by her beauty as he made his way to her from behind and kneeled next to her by the garden.

"So, how's it coming along?" he probed curiously and smiled when she turned her head so that she see him better and smiled back. She turned her attention back to the garden and leaned back while stretching her legs a little and wiped her hands together trying to get the dirt off them.

"Just nicely, what about dinner, I don't know about you, but I'm famished?" Kathryn expressed as she held out her hand to Harry as he stood. He clasped there hands together and with ease helped her to her feet. "Thanks," she said and took off her work glove and tossed aside as they walked back inside the cabin.

Kathryn followed Harry to the dinner table after they walked through the entrance and beamed down at the food that he had prepared. She pulled out a chair and made herself comfortable as she took a fork and began to eat. Harry watched her as she ate. He never noticed before how gracefully she did so, so delicately. He smiled as he too sat down in front of her and pulled up his chair closer to the table and took his own fork and began to dig in himself.

"It's delicious Harry!" she complimented after taking a bite and her eyes sparkled at him. He blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad you like it," he responded shyly and turned so that he could look her in the eyes again.

"I do," she assured as she took a bite slowly and smiled at him again. They seemed to get lost in each others eyes as she set down her fork and reached for her water. Harry looked away, trying not to seem embarrassed and then back again to see her eyes still on him. But now they looked confused when before they were sparkling. "What's happening here, Harry?" she probed, Harry blinked his eyes. He knew what she was referring to and he had to ask himself the same question. 'What was going on here? He knew that he was attracted to her, but did he have any feelings for her besides platonic and a deep devotion. He wasn't sure. And did he even want to explore the possibility? It was just the two of them alone here and he didn't want to ruin what they already had. Their friendship meant so much to him and he didn't want to spoil it by developing feelings for her. He reached across the table and laced their fingers together and gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I like it," he comforted as best he could. She smiled back, but still looked unsure.

"Me too," she admitted and tilted her head to the side a little. She batted her eyelashes at him. Like she was excepting what he what he was offering. Only he had no idea what he was offering at that moment. But when he gazed deeply into her eyes once more, he could see the desire in them and it shocked him to say the least. He had no idea that she desired him as much as he knew that he did her. He smiled and rubbed his finger against hers.

The next morning Kathryn awoke in the arms of a young man she knew she was never supposed to be with. But at that moment, Kathryn didn't care as she rested on her back and gazed up at his sleeping features and rubbed her fingers slowly up and down his naked arm that was draped protectively across her middle. Another storm accrued during the night and she went to him for comfort again. Only this time, she wasn't prepared for him to give in to his desire that she can see in his eyes when he looked at her. She was afraid that when he woke up, he would realize that what they had done was wrong and he would pull away from her. She was afraid that she would pull away from him because of what they've done. She could've stopped him, but she felt weak last night and Harry was there and protected her from the storm and she caved. It's been so long and she missed this kind of contact with another human being, she sighed and continued to watch him sleep.

Meanwhile on Voyager, Tom had just been dismissed from the bridge by Chakotay for trying to make him see reason. They had detected a near by Vidian ship and he thought that they may have a cure for the Captain and Harry, but Chakotay didn't want to risk putting Voyager in danger by contacting them. He understood that he was just following the Captains orders, but he knew that he wasn't the only one suffering and that he missed his friends. He felt like an idot at the moment for the way he acted out on the bridge. And he didn't blame their new Captain for dismissing him. But he still felt that contacting the Vidians was the right thing to do. If only there was a way to convince him to do it.

He looked up as he was joined by an ensign and a former maquis and smiled grimly at them. "Hey, I guess you heard what happened on the bridge and are here to mock me, huh?" he speculated but raised his eyebrows when the crewman shook his head as he and the ensign made themselves comfortable at his table.

"On the contrary, Lieutenant, we are here to tell you that there a lot of people on board who feel the same way you do. We have to get the Captain and Mr. Kim back. We're a family now and we don't leave family behind," the crewman said. Tom nodded, he heard the anger in his voice and he couldn't blame him.

"No we don't, but there's nothing we can do. Captain Chakotay's made up his mind. One Lieutenant, an ensign and crewman won't change it," Tom said as he stared back down at the table feeling depressed one more.

"Maybe we can," the crewman who spoke before said as he lifted his finger and stood and paced a little.

"What are you suggesting crewman?" Tom probed as folded his arms across his chest and looked up at him curiosly.

The crewman stopped and looked back at Tom and the ensign and smiled a little as he explained with one word, "B'Elanna."

It took Tom a moment to realize what he meant by that but he too smiled and nodded.

"Is there something going on here that I should know about?" Neelix interrupted Tom's thoughts and smiled down at them like he knew that something was going on. Tom smiled at the telaxian and unfolded his arms so that he could take a sip of his tea and invited him to join in on the conversation, "pull up a chair Neelix. I think we've just found a way to boost moral around here." Neelix beamed and excepted the invitation by pulling himself up a chair

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on B'Elanna," Tom pleaded with the angry klingon in engineering. "You said if I could come up with a plan that you'd listen."

"And some plan this is. You know what they did to me and you're asking me to help them?" B'Elanna shouted not realizing that some of her staff had turned their heads to see the two lieutenants fighting.

Tom eyes practically glowed as he took a step closer to B'Elanna, his fist clenching at his sides and he shouted just as angrily back, "no! I'm asking you to put aside your stubbornness and anger and help Harry and the Captain!"

B'Elanna sighed and he could see that she was trying to calm herself down. Her glare died a little and she nodded, "you're right. I'm sorry I lost my temper. It's just, the mention of those bastards make me so angry."

Tom nodded in understanding and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "you'll talk to Chakotay then?"

B'Elanna nodded and walked away from him a bit, "yeah, yeah I'll talk to him, but I'm not promising anything. Chakotay can be quite stubborn when he chooses to be."

Tom smirked as he folded his arms across his chest and joked, "Like someone else I know."

B'Elanna hit his shoulder playfully with her data pad and turned to go back to work, "you better get out of here lieutenant before I change my mind." Tom knew that she was joking but nodded and let her be. He left engineering and decided to go back to his quarters to get some rest. He knew that if anyone can convince Chakotay it would be her. He just prayed that their plan worked.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Well, here's chap five. Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Oh and I'm aware that it's somewhat out of character, but that's what makes it fun. I try to stick with the characters personality as much as possible though.**


	6. Innocence

**A/N: Hannah: Thank you so much for the encouraging words! And I know what you mean, very few people I know like J/K! Everyone pretty much loves J/C. I too enjoy the occasional J/C-ness, I used to love it in-fact, but it just got old. And besides, there's just something about Kathryn & Harry that's just so intense and adorable! **

**Chapter Six: **Innocence

It was near the afternoon, when Kathryn entered the cabin, after having tended to her garden. She heard the lovely sound of Harry playing his clarinet from his room and smiled as she unconsciously played with the pendent on her necklace that he had given her the day before. She listened for a few more moments with her eyes closed before making her way to where her new lover was practicing and leaned her side against his doorway and folded her arms across her chest. She continued to watch him with admiration and fondness and what surprised her, the most, love.

She knew that it was impossible to fall in love with someone this fast, but in actuality. They had been getting to know each other for the past two years now, so what did it really matter. She knew almost everything about him. It was impossible to keep secrets on board a ship as small as Voyager, especially when you're the Captain. She felt guilty that he knew so little about her and so the day after their first night together. She started filling in the gaps and he told her more his about his family and his past experience with Starfleet and how he wished that he was still a part of it, but that he wouldn't give her up for anything. He spoke little about Libby, the girlfriend he had left behind on earth. She suspected it was because; he didn't want to hurt her feelings or that the pain of losing her was still too close. And in return, she had barely spoken of Mark.

Harry sensed her presents and turned in her direction. He gave her smile and nodded towards the bed.

She took the hint and eagerly accepted the invitation and perched herself on the side of his bed. He put the clarinet away and perched himself besides her. His eyes were beaming and Kathryn had trouble breathing at seeing the intensity in them. He was simply gorgeous, with his sleek hair of raven black, which he had let grow a little bit. And his eyes were fierce with fire and filled with a passion she's never seen before. Not even with Mark, had she felt this much passion, but more than that. He seemed to compliment her in every way. Sure they had the occasional argument, but they made up for it right afterwards. He made sure of that.

"So, anything special you would like to do today?" he probed, trailing the back of his fingers against her cheek until they reached her chin and started smoothing his thumb back and fourth on her delicate skin. That was another thing she learned about him. He loved to touch, the contact. He took every opportunity he could to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but sometimes. He just loved to cuddle and hug. Not that she was complaining. She loved and cherished every moment with him. It was a side of him that she now felt, she would just die without.

"Actually, I was thinking, since it's a nice day today, maybe we could take a book and go on a pick-nick and read, among other things." She winked and Harry grinned mischievously as he pulled her lips a little closer to his.

"And what things, might those be, darling?" he teased, tickling his nose against hers. She shivered in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck, seductively.

"Allow me to demon-straight, Harry dear," she teased back, sealing the distance between them with a kiss.

While Kathryn continued to show her affections and intentions to Harry for the pick-nick, on board the Starship Voyager, B'Elanna stepped onto the bridge from the turbo lift. She shared a knowing look with Tom and gave him a brief smile before heading to the Captain's waiting room. She composed herself a bit before raising her fingers and pressed the button on the panel on the side of the door. She heard him call for her to enter on the other side and did just that.

"B'Elanna? This is an unexpected surprise. What can I do for you?" he probed looking up from the pad he was holding as B'Elanna stepped in and moved forward to the desk. He indicated for her to take a seat and she made herself comfortable in the other chair in front of him.

"Chakotay, I know you don't want to hear this, but," she paused and bit her lip, trying to take hold of her emotions before continuing, "I've been talking to some of the Starfleet and Maquis crew. And everyone I talked too thinks that we should take the chance in contacting the Vidian's. We have two big bargaining chips when it comes to dealing with them. First, there's the woman the Doctor treated, Di'Nara Pel. They were very close, so I'm sure she'd help us if she could, then there's my DNA, which could lead to a cure for the Phage. I'd be willing be willing to give them some, if it means that somehow, it could help get the Captain and Harry back."

Chakotay sighed and set his pad on the table. He leaned back in his chair and responded, "The Captain gave her orders, but I've been having second thoughts about those particular orders, since leaving them behind. Tom's outburst on the bridge, only heightened it, and I regret dismissing him like I did. I know he was just hurting like everyone else is. Including myself."

"He was being, insubordinate. He was just being, Tom. You did your job Chakotay, and I think he understands that," B'Elanna tried comforting her long time friend. Chakotay gave her a little smile and nodded.

"Well, you've convinced me, Lieutenant. Let's go tell everyone the good news!" he exclaimed standing from his chair. He walked around the desk and out the door. B'Elanna smiled in relief, she knew it wouldn't take much to get him to come around and shortly followed him out.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: Somehow, I thought that it wouldn't take much to convince Chakotay to change his mind. After all, he isn't Tuvok! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was the most enjoyable one to write so far. Please let me know what you think. Feedback is always lovely!**


	7. When the heart breaks

**Chapter Seven: ** When the heart breaks

Harry had just chased Kathryn back into the Cabin and grabbed her arm. He pulled her against himself and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back fiercely and he smiled against her lips He pulled away and gazed deeply into her eyes. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was about to kiss her again when he heard a beeping noise.

"You hear that?" she probed. He nodded taking her hand and led the way to the communicator.

_'Chakotay to Janeway. Please respond.'_ She shared a look with him before picking it up and held the device in the palm of her hand, activating it.

"This is Janeway," she answered.

"_Captain, its good here your voice. How are you and Harry?" _

Harry found himself leaning closer to her, now afraid he was about to lose her. If Voyager returned it could only mean one thing.

"We're fine. I believe you have a good reason for disobeying my orders Commander." Harry could already see her building up the barriers around her heart again through her eyes. The way she looked at him, almost sorrowfully. He didn't want this to be the end of what they had gained from their time together on this planet. He loved her and that will never change.

"Yes, we have the cure for the insect bite that has infected you. The Doctor wishes to begin treatment immediately." Harry felt everything being pulled out from under him. Although a part of him was happy to be going home, another part was looking forward to building a life here with her, but that fantasy was now ripped to shreds and he feared right along with his heart.

"Give us an hour, Commander. Janeway out." Harry gave her a small half hearted smile as she cut the transmission.

"Harry..." she paused. He could see she was having difficulty forming words, and knew what was coming next. The break up. He held up his hand to stop her from speaking and smoothed her hair back away from her face.

"Please don't say it! Don't say it's over just because because you're going to be the Captain again. I know it's against regulations to be in a relationship with someone under your command, but that's not going to stop me from loving you," he tried to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

"I do love you Harry! Nothing will change that. But we can't. Not while we're serving together on the same ship," she argued stepping further back.

"We could be serving together on that same ship for a very long time," he argued, trying to reason with her and took a few steps closer to her until he had her backed up against the wall.

"It's over Harry. I really am sorry! But that's just the way it has to be." She then shoved him a little out of the way and headed to her room. He assumed so she could start packing. Angry tears made their way to his eyes as he watched her go. He then followed her into the room to see her going through her dresser.

"You tell yourself that so you can leave me with a clear conscious. It may work for you, but what about my feelings?" She tossed a nightgown in her trunk before turning to him with her hands on her hips. Her eyes hardened as she pointed a finger at him warningly. And Harry knew he had struck a nerve.

"Don't do this Harry. You'll only make it harder on the both of us," she warned. He shook his head coming further into the room until his face was just inches away from hers.

"I love you! And I want to be with you. You can't tell me that you don't feel the same way. How can you ask me to let you go, when you know I can't?"

"Harry...go pack." She then turned away and started packing again, refusing to acknowledging his presence. He looked on sadly hoping that she'd eventually change her mind. He nodded and with a heavy heart returned to his own quarters to pack as she had ordered.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: Whew, now things are heating up! Please let me know what you think? Feedback is always greatly appreciated! **


	8. Closure

**A/N: Well here it is. The finale chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! And if you do? Please Review! They really mean a lot to me. This chapter was the toughest to write because I didn't know whether leave them broken up, as would have been the logical choice or bring them back together again, which would have been the more enjoyable choice. But I do hope I made the right decision. **

**Chapter Eight: **Closure

Kathryn lay in her arm chair in her quarters attempt rest and read, but was having difficulty concentrating. She couldn't stop thinking about him. They had been back aboard Voyager for the past week now and they had barely spoken to each other. She knew she'd hurt him deeply, but it was necessary. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. She sighed setting the book aside, and forced herself out of the chair. She made her way to the replicator and ordered her favorite beverage before walking over the window over looking the stars.

She knew for sure now that she was in love with him or it wouldn't be hurting this much. She wanted to go see him but knew she couldn't take the risk. She took a sip of her coffee when her door chimed. She set down her cup of coffee on the coffee table and turned towards the entrance. She called for the person on the other side to enter and was surprised by who it was now looming in the doorway with his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"Harry? It's late," she said turning away from him and going back to looking out at the stars. She saw his reflection step through the doorway and move further into the room until he was just inches behind her and she could practically feel his breath on neck. Her breath caught in her throat at his nearness. "You shouldn't be here." she reminded only to have him place his hands delicately on her shoulders. He then began to delicately massage them.

"I know, but I want to be." He then turned her towards him and kissed her. She was powerless against his kisses. They left her dazed and wanting for more. She brought her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hungrily. She should have known Harry wouldn't just let her go that easily.

He pulled away bringing their foreheads together and began to play with a loose strand of her hair that had fallen out of her bun. "I tried, I really tried. But I just had to see you. I love you! And I want us always to be together. I don't care about Starfleet protocols anymore," he pleaded with her to forgive him through his eyes. She felt a lump forming in her throat as she bracketed his face with her hands.

"You know that we'd have to keep our professional and are personal lives separate?" At his confident nod she continued, "I don't know if I can. I don't think I can order you on a dangerous away mission if we were together. Just the idea of losing you now frightens me beyond belief."

"I'm just as terrified of losing you. Wouldn't it be better to be happy and scared then lonely and scared?" Kathryn blinked at this knowing he was right. Somehow he always had a way putting things in perspective to where they made sense to her. She smiled giving him a little peck on the lips before pulling away from him a little.

"I do love you Harry! It's just. We'd have to be careful." His smile was brilliant and her breath was caught in her throat once more.

"I love you too! So much! Is that a yes then?"

She smiled back.

"Yes Harry. I want us always to be together too," She then kissed him and he kissed back.

The following morning Tom walked into the mess hall to spot his two favorite people sitting together at a near by table.

They must of made up after having practically ignored each other for the past week. He wasn't the only one that noticed it. He finally had a good talk with Harry last night and from the look of the two. It seemed as though he took the advice and put matters into his own hands and won her back. He had to admit. They made quite a pair. A stunning one. But still.

It was so good to have them back. He missed them so much. He got his breakfast and nodded at Neelix before turning around and made his way to their table.

"Mind if I join you guys?" They broke their conversation to look up at him.

"Of course you can Lieutenant," the Captain nodded indicating for him to pull up a chair. He did so and turned to find Harry blushing a little. The Captain looked around before leaning in closer to him.

"Harry was just telling me about the advice you gave him and I just wanted to say thank you Tom," she whispered then leaned back in her chair finishing up her plate. He then turned to Harry who gave her a smile then turned his attention to him.

"Congratulations buddy, I knew you could do it!" He gave his friend a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Well...um. Thanks! For everything." Tom smiled at his awkwardness. He then turned to the Captain, who smiled back before picking up her tray and pushed herself out of her chair. She moved around his until she was in front of Harry, who was smiling up at her.

"See you on the bridge." She then bent foreword and pressed her lips against his. Tom's mouth dropped and the room grew quite and he knew that all eyes were now zoomed in the couple before him. She let her lips linger a little longer as if letting the other female occupants in the room know that this man is taken and to get your own. She broke away from his lips and straightened herself up looking smug. She turned to leave but turned around to give him and Harry another smile before setting her tray on the counter and left.

"Wow, Harry! Did you two plan that? Because it was just brilliant," Tom was practically bubbling with giddyness by this point. Harry shook his head blushing madly.

"Wasn't my idea. I am just as shocked as you are," he admitted lamely and Tom had to laugh picking up his fork.

"Well wonders never cease with the Captain. Your a lucky man my friend."

"I know." Harry smiled going back to his food. Tom smiled back happy for his friends before doing the same.

_'At least some good came from this whole mess.' _

_**Fin**_

**Please feedback is always lovely!**


End file.
